


Twizzlers

by GenimHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, First Kiss, First Time, Gay, Hand Job, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 07:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/897381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenimHale/pseuds/GenimHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Stiles get shoved together to work on a project and for then on it goes downhill. Especially when Danny notices Stiles' oral fixation.</p>
<p>(Yes this contains smut but if you wanna avoid that skip the middle part but start reading again after the last set of stars,)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twizzlers

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first smutty fanfiction but I think it turned out okay. And it was fun to write so Just enjoy the Stanny feels. i was kinda inspired by Neon Trees - Everybody Talks for this...

‘Right everyone, your projects are due in a week but I won’t be giving you class time to work on them so it’s up to you to meet up with your partners out of class,’ their teacher, Mr Grant, said and a loud groan filled the room before he dismissed them from class. ‘And you’re working with your lab partners and no swapping,’ he called after them. Stiles hung back to avoid the crush at the door and also to speak to Danny, his partner.  
‘Hey Danny-boy, when do you wanna meet to work on our project?’ he grinned  
‘One, don’t call me that. And two, whenever you’re free,’ Danny replied with a sigh.  
‘Tomorrow evening?’ Stiles asked him   
‘Yeah sure, come round to mine at six,’   
‘Sure thing…Danny-boy,’ Stiles grinned again and walked off leaving Danny to debate if he was naturally annoying or if he had to work on it.   
****  
The next day, Danny set his books out ready for when Stiles got there. Hopefully they could get through this quickly so Danny could begin the Star Wars marathon he planned on having. It was almost seven by the time Stiles arrived at his. He gave Danny a lope-sided grin when he opened the door and stepped inside.  
‘Hey mate, sorry I’m late but I got held up at Scott’s,’  
‘It’s fine,’ Danny said as he shut the door behind him.   
‘If it helps, I brought provisions,’ Stiles said, producing a jumbo pack of Twizzlers from his bag and Danny laughed, shaking his head as they went to his room.   
****  
They had done about half of the project work when Stiles groaned loudly and stood up.  
‘What?’ Danny asked, looking up from the book.   
‘I’m bored,’ he sighed and began wandering around the room. Danny also sighed before responding.  
‘I’m surprised you lasted that long,’ Danny stood up and stretched. ‘We can take a quick break I guess,’ Stiles was still looking around his room and when Danny glanced at him, he saw he was checking something out by his dresser.   
‘Dude you like Star Wars?’ Stiles exclaimed  
‘Yeah, I guess it’s good,’ he shrugged. It was dorky but it was a guilty pleasure, something he didn’t let many people know.  
‘Star Wars is like my favourite film! I always try getting Scott to watch it but he never does. He says he’s not into that sort of stuff but I keep telling him to give it a try because it’s so good!’ Stiles rambled on.  
‘Yeah, I like it. Can we continue with the project now?’  
‘Yeah sure, sure,’ Stiles agreed, sitting back down. It was a few minutes later when Danny heard a packet rustling and saw that Stiles had opened the Twizzlers and had already grabbed one. Danny looked up to make a comment but before he could, he caught sight of Sties’ mouth. Obviously he’d seen Stiles’ mouth before but mainly because he never stopping moving it. And now that he had, Danny could appreciate it was a nice mouth. Even nicer when he was sucking softly on the red sweet between his lips. At this point Danny began thinking and realised Stiles had some kind of oral fixation. Whenever Danny had seen him, he was always doing something with his mouth. Talking, chewing on a pen, licking his lips, eating a sweet… Danny blinked a few times and averted his eyes, grabbing a Twizzler of his own. Danny tried to shake the thought of Stiles’ mouth from his mind. 

Danny twirled the sweet in his fingers, an action which caught Stiles attention. Danny didn’t care much for the candy but he had grabbed it to distract himself from Stiles. So he messed around with it mostly, rolling it between his hands, spinning it between his fingers and occasionally taking a bite of it. In the time it took Danny to finish the one, Stiles was onto at least his fifth, maybe more. When Danny next looked up, Stiles’ eyes were fixated on his hands and Danny’s eyes locked on his lips when his tongue came out quickly and ran along them. There was a slight sheen as the light reflected of the coat of saliva on his lips and Danny had almost had enough but it was Stiles raising another Twizzler to his mouth and beginning to suck on it that caused Danny to slam the textbook shut.  
‘Can you please stop that before I do something stupid?’ Danny pleaded, dropping his head into his hands.  
‘What?’ Stiles asked, obliviously.  
‘That,’ he said, gesturing towards his mouth. Stiles opened his mouth to make a, no-doubt, witty comment but changed his mind and shut his mouth as the realisation set in. The moment he worked out the meaning behind ‘something stupid’ was obvious because his obscenely perfect mouth dropped open to form an ‘o’ shape.   
‘You mean this?’ Stiles whispered, in an almost seductive way which caused Danny to raise his eyes as Stiles popped the sweet back in his mouth, his eyes watching Danny as he purposefully sucked slowly. Danny groaned loudly at Stiles teasing him.   
‘You do know I’m bi right?’ Stiles said, matter-of-factly as he pulled the candy out of his mouth with a pop and raised his eyebrows at Danny. Taking that as an invitation, Danny practically launched himself across the bed, connecting his and Stiles’ lips. At first Stiles stayed still and Danny was about to pull back and check on him when he responded. And it was a good response.   
Stiles eagerly began moving his lips against Danny’s, pressing down hard and Danny knew his lips were going to hurt, not that he cared. Stiles’ kissing was sloppy but endearing as he ran his tongue along the crease of Danny’s lips, an action that had Danny opening his mouth instantly. From then, Stiles drew back, hesitantly licking into Danny’s mouth. Danny then switched the kiss around, sucking on Stiles’ tongue and liking the deep moans erupting from his throat and the hint of strawberry in his mouth greatly improved the experience. When Danny finally broke them apart, not without some seriously unhappy sounds from Stiles, both boys were panting heavily.  
‘You know, you have a serious oral fixation,’ Danny pointed out.  
‘I do? Hm,’ Stiles shrugged. ‘You’re the one who must be fixated on my mouth,’ he smirked.   
‘Hey was that your first kiss with a guy?’  
‘Yeah first kiss with a guy…or girl,’ he shrugged softly.  
‘Hm,’ Danny said thoughtfully ‘I like the idea of being your first,’   
‘How could you tell? Was I bad at it? Oh God I was bad at it, wasn’t I? I knew I would be. What did I do wrong? I mean you were –‘ Stiles was cut off by Danny lips being pressed back to his with a smile on them.  
‘Stiles, you talk too much,’  
****  
They had gotten together not long after that event. Nothing had happened on that night and nothing much had happened since. There had been opportunities, plenty of opportunities and Stiles’ was certainly up for it but Danny insisted on taking it slow. He felt that going slower would give their relationship long enough to develop and would therefore last. So they’d been on a few dates before becoming exclusive. Stiles had come out to his dad and introduced Danny and the Sheriff was understanding and took a liking to Danny instantly but didn’t fail to warn him that he knew how to use a gun if he hurt Stiles. It was a few months after they’d been together that Danny finally started moving things along a bit more.   
They had been half-watching a film for a while now, some film to do with a band getting a record deal. Either way, both boys had been more interesting in each other than the shirtless punk playing guitar on the screen. Both of their shirts were off as usual and they had been making out and cuddling. But then Danny caught him by surprise when he dragged his lips Stiles’ ear. He kissed at the skin just below it before biting down gently on the lobe with a soft tug. And Stiles moaned loudly. Danny paid a bit more attention, sucking and biting, around Stiles’ ear and neck before moving on to his collarbone, another sweet spot of him. Stiles was beginning to sense the change of mood because Danny hadn’t been the one to tease before and he hoped he wasn’t going to start now. His lips dragged down Stiles’ lean torso to his navel. Stiles had been working out more recently; something Danny took note of when he saw the more prominent v-lines by his stomach. He pressed his nose against the skin and allowed his tongue to trail down, enjoying Stiles’ shudder beneath him. He knew how ‘happy’ this was making Stiles and that spurred him on even more. Grabbing the remote, he switched off the TV so Stiles’ undivided attention would be on him. His hands gripped onto Stiles’ belt, undoing the buckle easily, followed by the button and fly of his jeans almost instantly. Another glance up at Stiles confirmed his consent as did the elevation of his hips so Danny could pull his jeans off. Stiles had on a tight pair of boxer briefs which left little to Danny’s imagination, especially as they strained against Stiles’ very obvious hard on. A smirk danced across Danny’s mouth as he spoke.  
‘Just lay back and enjoy this babe,’ 

Danny was set on giving Stiles the best time ever, starting with blowing him.   
Danny mouthed at the head of Stiles cock through his boxers and Stiles instantly moaned at the feel of Danny’s hot wet mouth. Danny’s hands wandered from gripping Stiles thighs to being pressed flat and rubbing over his abs. With a smile, Danny grabbed the waistband of Stiles boxers with his teeth and pulled then down, freeing Stiles’ achingly hard cock. Danny took in the sight. Stiles’ was bigger than most, not massive but definitely above average, he noted approvingly, and he was also thick. Stiles was definitely a well-endowed man.   
Danny saw Stiles’ watching him carefully and placed the tip of his tongue to the end of his wrist and swiped down his hand. He then wrapped said hand around Stiles’ cock and began stroking it, twisting and flicking his wrist expertly. He saw Stiles’ hands clenched into fists at his sides and he pressed a few lazy kisses to his inner thighs. Without giving Stiles – whose head was thrown backwards in pleasure – any warning, Danny licked the slit of his cock and the noise Stiles made was far from human. He took the head into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip as Stiles fisted into the sheets and tried to get a grip. He removed the hand from where he was still sliding it up and down the shaft and instead used them to push Stiles hips down to the bed from where they were trying to trust upwards into his mouth. Painfully slowly, Danny took him deeper in, inch by inch and kept going until it hit the back of his throat He could only keep it there for a few seconds - hey! Every guy has a gag reflex, even if it’s weak – but pulling back a bit was no problem for Stiles, especially when he started bobbing his head. If Danny thought Stiles was moaning badly before, this was worse. Mixed in the moans were some profanities along with a lot of Danny’s name. It wasn’t until then that Danny notice he was rutting against the bed from his position laying between Stiles legs. Danny pressed his tongue flat against the vein running on the underside of his cock and moved one hand from Stiles hips to cup his balls, an action which had even more appreciation from Stiles. It was when Danny hummed that Stiles fully lost it. He grabbed onto Danny’s hair and the moans became a constant stream and the only words he could interpret from it was  
‘Oh fuck, Danny, I’m gonna – ‘   
Right before he spilled into Danny’s mouth. And Danny swallowed every drop as he carried him through his orgasm.   
‘Oh God,’ Stiles panted ‘Wow you are skilled with your mouth,’ he admitted, a pink blush climbing his neck and into his face. Danny pushed himself back up the bed to next to Stiles and unbuttoned his own jeans and pulled them off so he was just in his black boxers. He pulled out his cock and began jacking off quickly, his head back. He felt his hand being pulled away and was replaced by an unfamiliar hand, Stiles’. And he was good. Danny wished he was watching but the feeling of the hand job from Stiles along with fresh memory of blowing Stiles was too much and his head remained thrown back as Stiles pleasured him. A few times Stiles dipped his head to flick his tongue across the slit, occasionally taking the head in his mouth and swirling around it a few times but never for long. Danny knew that Stiles was still innocent in this area and he wasn’t expecting any mouth action so the little bit he got was a welcome surprise. It didn’t take long before Danny came all over his stomach and Stiles’ fingers with a long drawn out moan and he opened his eyes. Stiles made eye contact before slowly raising his fingers towards his mouth. He put them in, still covered with Danny’s come and sucked on them hard until they were clean. By the end of the process both boys had semis again.   
Danny had originally thought that they would stop there, once they’d both got off so they had climbed back under the sheets and played the movie again. It reached a scene where the hot (mutually agreed hot) British guy was making out with another man before Stiles turned it off again.   
‘Okay, we are seriously not just leaving it there right?’ he confirmed and Danny shrugged.   
‘The right answer is no, babe,’ he added on sarcastically   
‘I don’t want to rush things,’ Danny told him.  
‘Do you want more? Answer me honestly,’ he insisted and Danny nodded in response. ‘And I certainly want it. And I know for a fact you have everything we’ll need so why not?’   
Danny tried hard to come up with a logical answer but the only reasonable thing that came to mind was to press their lips back together.   
****  
Stiles was straddling Danny, rocking them together as he attempted to grab the lube and condoms from the drawers next to his bed. Stiles gave in and got them out for him, pressing them into his hands. Then Danny was faced with the problem of who was where. Personally, Danny liked to top but he did enjoy bottoming as well but Stiles was a virgin so he wouldn’t know which his preference was. After a short mental debate, he made up his mind.  
‘Hey babe, I’m fucking you today,’ he said simply and Stiles moaned in response. ‘But next time, I’ll let you top and you can see which you prefer,’ Stiles’ eyes lit up at this and he gasped as he ground their hips together. Danny rolled Stiles onto his front, manhandling him until he was on his hand and knees. Danny squirted lube onto his fingers until there was a thick coating on them. Then he ran them slowly over Stiles’ hole, hearing his breath hitch. He circled the hole a few times with his index finger.  
‘Babe, this might hurt at first but I promise it gets good,’ he assured him before pushing his finger in up to the first knuckle. Stiles groaned and it sounded like a mix of pleasure and pain. He focused on loosening him up around that before adding more, sliding his finger in and out as it became easier and easier. When he was loose enough, Danny added another finger in, sliding and scissoring them until it became as easy to move them as it was a single digit. He then repeated it with three. Stiles could only feel pleasure now and he knew he was stretched out enough for Danny to go for it but he still kept fingering him, possibly scared of going in too soon and hurting him. After a minute or so, Danny removed his fingers and grabbed a condom from the drawer. He unwrapped it and rolled it down his cock before coating it in lube. Stiles had rolled onto his back and was staring up at Danny.   
‘I want to be able to see your face while you fuck me,’ he admitted and Danny dropped his head but he had to admit, it was pretty hot. Danny teased Stiles at first, circling the puffy hole with the tip of his cock but a frustrated groan and frown made him smile and he pressed their lips together as he pushed the head in, swallowing any moans from the smaller boy. Danny continued sliding in slowly until he was fully in and Stiles was writhing beneath him, moans erupting from his mouth, over and over again. He pulled out until only the head was in then thrust in again. He did this repeatedly, altering angles until   
‘Oh fuck! Yes Danny, oh baby,’ Stiles exclaimed arching his back and letting Danny know exactly when he found his prostate. Danny went in at the same angle and hit it every time, and each time Stiles lost a little more of his control and his nails dug into Danny’s back, raking down it and leaving red lines, even breaking skin in a few places. Danny wrapped his hand around Stiles cock, jerking it in the same rhythm as he thrust into him. Stiles lips latched onto the join between Danny’s neck and shoulder and sucked hard, right when he knew he liked it. Within the minute, he bit down as he felt himself tighten before he came for the second time that night onto his stomach. The feel of Stiles’ teeth on his sweet spot and Stiles clenching around his cock as he came sent Danny over the edge and he spilled into the condom. He pulled out of Stiles and pulled off the condom and tied it off before tossing it in the trash. Danny pushed himself off the bed and left the room while Stiles whined at him. He returned a few moments later with a damp flannel and cleaned them both up before throwing it onto the floor.   
He lay in front of his boyfriend on the bed and wrapped an arm around his waist to draw him in for a kiss. Both of them were tired so they settled down to cuddle and sleep, forgetting about the film now. A contented sigh left Stiles lips and he smiled happily at Danny.  
‘Danny,’ he murmured   
‘Yeah babe?’ he replied, leaning into towards Stiles to butterfly kiss against his cheeks.   
‘I love you,’ he said simply. Danny paused for a moment, they hadn’t said it before but then the response came naturally.  
‘I love you too,’   
And who would’ve thought all this would come from a stupid science project with a guy he used to find annoying. And of course, a packet of Twizzlers.

****  
‘Danny? What’s on your back?’ Jackson asked him as they got ready to shower after lacrosse. With a surprised sound, Danny pulled his top back down and covered himself up. He and Stiles were sort of out. I mean, they hung out together, held hands and occasionally kissed in public but they didn’t announce their relationship so it was possible some people didn’t know. But Jackson Whittemore wasn’t one of these people. He’d have known even without his freakish werewolf senses from the little amounts of PDA because he wasn’t completely clueless.   
‘Nothing,’ Danny lied, but nothing could get past werewolves and Jackson yanked the back of Danny’s jersey up to expose the lines of scratches down his back.   
‘Danny?’ He could hear the concern in Jackson’s voice which in turn caused McCall and Lahey to come wandering over and wherever Scott went, Stiles followed behind usually.  
‘It’s nothing,’ he insisted again, feeling a blush rising but the three wolves were having none of it. Stiles was managing to hide a laugh as Danny scrambled for a way to cover it up without having to embarrass either one of them.   
‘It doesn’t look like nothing,’ Scott agreed with Jackson and Isaac nodded as well. Stiles was having a lot of trouble hiding his amusement and when Jackson managed to tug off Danny’s shirt, exposing the bruises and bites covering his torso, Stiles definitely grinned happily. So Danny just smirked at him.  
‘Stiles just got a rough at the weekend. Can’t blame him really, do you remember losing your virginity?’ Stiles mouth dropped open and the other three boys turned to look at him as he blushed.   
‘I hate you,’ he mumbled, hitting Danny’s arm as he turned to go back and get changed.  
‘That isn’t what you said on Saturday,’ Danny reminded him with a grin.  
‘I may be in love with you but I can still hate you,’ he sulked but Danny could tell he didn’t mean it so he pressed a chaste, completely G-rated, kiss to his cheek.  
‘I love you too,’

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I hope you all enjoyed the smut... it was fun to write so I might do some more now :P


End file.
